


The time of my life

by n_e_w_t_t_o_m_m_y



Category: The Maze Runner Series - James Dashner
Genre: Dirty Dancing References, M/M, Parallel Universes, newtmas - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-09-09
Updated: 2015-10-17
Packaged: 2018-04-19 21:53:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 11,320
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4762424
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/n_e_w_t_t_o_m_m_y/pseuds/n_e_w_t_t_o_m_m_y
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Summer break has finally begun. Newt and his family are going to a summer camp hotel. In the beginning Newt thinks this is going to be the worst summer ever but then he meets Thomas, and Newts summer will be anything but boring.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I really love both the maze runner and dirty dancing so it was really fun to do a crossover with two of my favourite things, hope you like it.  
> Sorry for my grammar.

It was finally summer, school had just ended and the whole summer break was infront of him. The radio played one of those really bad cheesy songs that he hated but he didn't bother, this couldn't get him down, not even that they where going to spend the hole summer break at a camping hotel with dancing and other silly activities. He muttered, this was not what he had hoped for when the summer break was near, he'd thought of going on a trip with his friends and backpack but then this stupid shuck thing came in the way.  
"Baby aren't you excited?", his mom asked and looked happy at him. 

"Yeah I'm really bloody excited I'm actually so excited I could puke of irritation and I will probably die of boardomness." Newt thought but answered instead with a fake smile. 

"Ofcourse this is going to be bloody great!!" 

"I'm so glad you think that because I was worried you would be a bit angry that you couldn't go backpacking with your friends!!" 

Newt didn't answer he was to irritating to put on a facade and pretend like this was the best thing he could do on his summer break.  
Newt was a very beautiful young man in his 17 and his mum always said that he was going to break many girls hearts with his blonde hair and dark brown eyes. But Newt really didn't bother, why should he. He hadn't met someone he liked in that way and he knew that he would know the minuet he saw that person that that person was the one.  
After another 20 minutes they where finally there. The blonde stared at the big hotel mansion, the place was huge and it looked like they where sent back in time with 50 years. Newt jumped out of the car and took out his bags and helped his bigger sister with hers. She was two years older than him but she always took a lot of bloody time to do things so Newt acted first. 

"Brenda please help your brother with the bags.", he's mum said and waved her hand as a sign that Brenda should come and help. Brenda sighed but walked other to her brother and started helping him take out the bags. 

"Mr Isaac and Mrs Isaac you've finally arrived, and this must be Newt and Brenda oh they have grown so much.", an old man in his 60 came to them with a huge smile on his lips, he hugged the blondes parents and shook his and his sisters hands. 

"Mr Janson were so thrilled to be here and yes this is Brenda and baby .", Mrs Isaac said and pet her son and daughters shoulder. Newt rolled his eyes but put on a fake smile and flashed it for Mr Janson. Newt hated when his mum called him baby, everyone in his family called him that just because he was the youngest of them. At first he hadn't bother, it was just a stupid nickname his family used for him but when his mum had called him that in school and everyone in his class had laughed and started calling him that he had had enough. 

Mr Janson stretched out his hand and both Brenda and Newt shook it. 

"So do you want us to call you Newt or baby?", Mr Janson asked and tried to hold back the laugh. If gazes could kill Mr Janson would have died in that instant. Mr Janson didn't seem to notice the blonds hard gaze and not his mum either because she directly opened her moth before Newt had a chance. 

"Of course you can call him baby everyone do, even his classmates and some of the teachers.", Mrs Isaac said and smiled happy at Newt who now was in shook, had his mum just opened her big mouth and told that Janson man that Newt bloody LIKED to be called baby?? Newt was just about to protest when Mr Janson said goodbye and left them. When the man had walked away Newt turned to his mum with a cold gaze. But before he could speak his mind, his dad gave him two bags and told them all to get going to the hotel. This couldn't get worse Newt thought and followed his family to the hotel. 

"Baby can't you please help me with my bags please baby?", his sister mocked and laughed her kind laugh. Newt sighed and rolled his eyes dramatically.  
"Stop bloody calling me that."  
"But you love it. According to mum", now she laughed like that was the funniest thing in the world. Newt rolled his eyes again and walked faster so he didn't have to here his sisters mocks. 

The hotel was huge and it was really as he thought before a time traveling  
50 years back in time. They had just left all there bags in there hotel room and was now going for the first activity, dance. Newt loved to dance but after an incident his leg wasn't what it used to be, after just walking for a while his leg would hurt and he almost always had a limp when he walked.  
He had told his mum that he wasn't up for dancing but she refused a no for an answer and he had no other choice than to come with her and his sister while his father should go out and hit a few holes with Mr Janson. 

"Okey kids are we ready for some couple dancing?", his mum asked them when she came out of the closet, she wore a nice fitting blue dress with flowers on and her hair in a bun. She smiled at them but sighed when she saw what they where wearing. 

"Brenda and baby what is this, this is traditional couple dance not some bootcamp!"  
Both Newt and Brenda was wearing training clothes but quickly changed when their mum told them. Newt put on a pair of pants who fit good even if they wasn't tight, and a orange tanktop and a white hoodie, first his mum protested and said that he should wear a white shirt and black pants but after a bit of argument the blonde won his case.  
Brenda had put on a super tight mini dress and curled her light brown hair and let it fall down her back. Mrs Isaac sighed and directly started argument about her dress and this case Mrs Isaac won and she throw a long pink dress who stood out in the end to Brenda who sighed and muttered something. 

\---------

The dance room was huge and there were lots of people in different ages. Newt looked around and it pained him when he fought about the days when he had danced without his leg hurting. His mum obviously saw his pain and laid her hand on his shoulder.  
"It's okey baby couple dance is not that strengthen you can fix it.", she said and smiled huge at her son. Newt nodded and didn't bother the irritating nickname, only the people in this room didn't start calling him that. Newt was lost in his thoughts how he could get his mum to stop calling him baby without hurting her. A door opened and Newt woke up from his thoughts when a young women and a young man one year older then Newt he guessed walked in.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is a bit short but I hope you like it.

It was that time again, summer break. To other people summer meant lying on a beach tanning and be with friends. But for Thomas summer meant earning extra money for college, and to do so he had been a dance teacher at the scorch summer camp hotel for four years. At first it had been awesome, every single and lonely women had been wanting him and the attention had been nice. But after four years he'd been getting really tired of all the love seeking women.   
"Thomas", a girl called and run up to him and gave him a big hug. He hugged her back.  
"Thank god you´re here. Summer wouldn't be the same without you.", Thomas answered and drived his hand through his dark brown hair.   
"Likewise Tom.", the girl responded. She was very tall almost as tall as Thomas, with long black hair falling down her back and she wore a blue sweatshirt that matched her eyes and black skinny jeans.   
"So are you ready to teach some really bad dancers how to dance Teresa?"  
She smiled and hit him friendly on his shoulder. They walked to the dressing rooms and split up. Thomas put on his dancing shoes and lose fitting jeans and a grey t shirt. He was ready for the first class which was couple dance. He tossed his bag over his shoulders and joined Teresa in the hallway.  
"Just please let me teach some people because last year everyone wanted to dance with you, and I think that you broke many hearts when you didn't marry them all.", she laughed and so did Thomas. Teresa was like a sister to him, many times people had thought they were a couple but when someone said that they just laughed and made puke noise.   
"Sure Teresa but it's not my fault everyone loves me and my dance moves". He smiled mockingly, she rolled her eyes and they continued to walk to their class. 

\--------

"Thomas?", Teresa whispered in his ear and woke him up from his trance. He looked at her questioning. Everyone in their class looked at him and some of the girls giggled.   
"Just as we practice Tom", Teresa whispered and Thomas remembered and cleared his throat.   
"Yeah okay hi my name is Thomas and this is Teresa we are going to be you teachers for this class.", he said and Teresa gave him a quick nod.   
Thomas cursed himself why had he drifted away like that, he knew why but not why WHY.   
Teresa started talking about what they all where going to learn and the rules of safety. Thomas looked again at the blonde. In the back of the room there was a tall boy with blond hair, dark eyes and a white hoodie. Thomas caught himself staring at the blonde, he was really beautiful. No Thomas get yourself together.  
"Okay Thomas and I will show you the dance moves and then we will go around and teach you how to do them."  
Thomas grabbed Teresa's hand and smiled at her. She was the best dance partner he had ever had, they had worked on this dance along time before the hotel had opened for summer visitors. But now he was drifting away he couldn't stop wanting to look at the blonde. Focus Thomas focus. Thomas shook his head and they started dancing. "Thomas you're not going to fail this pull yourself together." He thought to himself and blocked out the blonde. 

\------

"Okay Thomas you can go to those women back there and I can go around and ask people if they like my talented help", Teresa laughed and ruffled his hair before she walked away and started showing some people the dance moves. Thomas looked over to the direction where Teresa had pointed and saw a group of middle aged women and girls in his age staring at him. He sighed and started walking over to them.   
"Hey do you need any help with the moves?", he asked and flashed them a fake smile. One of the girls toke a step forward, she had curly light brown hair and big brown eyes and a pink long dress on her.   
"I think I have every move I need, I can show you.", she said and tossed her hair flirtatiously. The other girls giggled and the women looked annoyed that they hadn't said something. Thomas faked a smile, he really did not wan´t to dance with her but he knew it was his job and gave her his hand.  
"I don't think you can keep up with me even if you wanted to.", then he pulled her in and started dance. The girl had probably not been thinking he would dance with her, she had obviously thought they would sneak out and make out, but now she had to dance and she was a disaster at dancing. Thomas could almost not hold his laugh back. The girl finally let go of him and walked angrily out of the room. In a second all the other girls run to him and wanted him to show him his moves, his dance moves this time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all for reading and I hope you all liked this chapter. I will be posting a new one very soon.


	3. Chapter 3

"Hey Brenda are you alright?", Newt called after his sister. He had gone out to the toilet and when he walked out he saw his sister storm out of the dance room. He ran up to her and turned her around to look at him. Her eyes was swollen and red of tears.

"Hey what's going on?"

"Don't bother baby it's not any of your business!", she said and put effort in the name baby to sound harsh. Newt didn't bother the mocking nickname and just hugged her.

"Come on Brenda tell me, maybe I can help you. What's up?" Brenda shook her head and looked away.

"I've never been as talented as you. I suck I really do suck at dancing." 

"Yeah you really do", Newt smiled sweet at her and continued talking. "but why are you sad about that now? Did someone mock you?"

Brenda shook her head awhile but then nodded.

"Okay Brenda tell me that persons bugging name and I will bloody break that shanks nose.", Newt said protectively. Even if he where two years younger than Brenda he always wanted to protect her. Brenda chuckled a bit at Newts offer.

"It's alright I deserved it."

Newt shook his head and told her to tell everything what happened.

"It was the really gorgeous male dance teacher. I told him he could show me his moves and he agreed and smiled nice, so I thought we would go out and make out or something but he grabbed me and we started dancing, and I totally suck at dancing so everyone started laughing at me. Even him.", Brenda said and the tears started falling again. Newt felt the anger bubble inside of him. No one humiliated his sister except of him of course but that was different. He turned around and walked away towards the dance room.

"Where are you going?"

"I'm going to show that bloody shank that he is messing with the wrong siblings.", The blonde said and smiled at his sister. Brenda hurried her steps and stopped him.

"What are you going to do?"

"I don't know just something." 

"Okay but just be careful, you know with your leg." She looked worriedly at his leg and then up to his face. 

"Please Brenda don't think about that just let me put this bloody shank in place."

Brenda smiled and nodded.

"I will stay out here, they will all laugh at me if I walk in."

Newt nodded and opened the door. He was so angry, this bloody shank had made his sister feel really bad about herself, and Newt knew how terrible it was to feel that way.

\------

Thomas had his hands full and all the girls and women where clung on him. Thomas kind of liked the attention at some points but after a while he was really bored. He had several times looked for the blonde but didn't see him anywhere. Also not the girl he had embarrassed. In the same second she had run out he wanted to apologise, but he didn't want to leave his job so he had staid and learned this people to dance.   
"Thomas can you show me that diagonal again please", one of the girls asked.   
Thomas nodded but before he could start his gaze fell on a blonde boy who came his way. It was that blonde boy. Thomas face lit up in a stupid grin but he hide it fast so no one could se it. What was wrong with him why did he feel so strange when he saw the blonde? Maybe he was going sick or something. The blonde walked fast and straight to him.

"Hey what's your bloody deal.", the blonde said harsh. Thomas didn't first hear what he said he just heard that the blonde had a really beautiful British accent. 

"Hey I'm bloody talking to you.", the blonde said and put his finger on Thomas chest. Thomas froze and looked surprised, what was going on why did this blonde guy ask him what his deal was, had he seen him starring? 

"I don't know what you're talking about.", Thomas said trying to look confuse. The blonde boy's gaze hardened. 

"Wasn't it you who embarrassed my sister infront of everyone." 

Thomas gulped, was that girl his sister. Thomas was just supposed to apologize when one of the girls opened her moth. 

"It was her own fault that she sucks at dancing. Maybe you should embarrasse yourself too.", all the girls giggled and Thomas wished that she hadn't opened her mouth. 

"Sure lets bloody dance.", the blonde said and took of his hoodie. Thomas sighed and stared ones more at the blonde, he wore a orange tank top that really fitted him. Even if the blonde wasn't very muscular he had an incredible body. 

"It's okey we don't have to do this I don't want to embarrass you too.", Thomas said as a joke but cursed himself the moment he had said it, how stupid could he be. The blondes gaze hardened even more.

"Let's do this then, dance battle!"

Thomas stared at the blonde. Was this guy stupid or a really good dancer. He still cursed himself for saying that about the blonde embarrassing himself. But now was not the time to be weak he couldn't show weakness infront of all this people. If he did this now he could apologies to the blonde afterwards and alone. 

"Well let's do this then.", Thomas said trying to sound tuff. "Hit it Teresa.", Thomas shouted and everyone in the room turned their gazes at them.

Teresa turned on the music and Thomas started dance around the blonde who stood there and stared angry at him. Thomas felt like a total shank clearly this boy couldn't dance, he just stood there. Thomas was just about to stop dancing when the blonde started to dance.   
He moved with such gracefulness and his dance moves was incredible, this boy was as good as Thomas if not even better. Thomas sighed and woke up from his trance and started dancing in sync with the blonde. All the people in the room was staring at them. Thomas was scared he was going to lose, this guy was so talented and his dance moves was incredible. Suddenly the blondes leg crumbled under him and he fell to the ground. Thomas stopped and Teresa turned of the music. In a second a women in her forties run forward to the blonde and lined over him. 

"Baby? Baby are you alright I'm so sorry I shouldn't forced you to come with us, please baby.", the women pleaded. Thomas looked confused was this women in a relationship with the blonde? Thomas looked down at the blonde who closed his eyes in pain. The brunette felt the rush of guilt flood towards him. 

"Is he okey?", Thomas asked worriedly. The women looked angry at him with the same hard gaze as the blonde.

"You stay away from baby, you hear me?" 

Thomas just stood there and saw when some other people helped the women carry the blonde away.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading!! Next chapter will be up soon.


	4. Chapter 4

Newt woke up, he had passed out because of the pain. His mum and sister stared down at him with there worried eyes.  
"You okay baby?", his mum asked.  
Newt helped himself to a sitting position.

"Think so I don't fell the bloody pain anymore. At least not so much."  
His sister started crying and hugged him.

"I'm so sorry baby, this is all my fault."

"It's not, its that bloody shuck face fault."

"Baby it's dinner now, dad is already down there, he doesn't know about what happened so that's why he's not here. Do you think you can come down and eat."  
Newt nodded and smiled, he was starving. 

\-------

The food tasted wonderful in Newts hungry stomach. His father had become really worried and angry when they had told him what happened, but Newt confirmed him that he was alright now. 

"Hey Brenda!", a girl with long blonde hair put up in a ponytail came up to them.

"Hey, do you want to sit down?"  
Brenda pulled out a chair and the girl sat down.

"That was really cool what you did.", she said to Newt and smiled. "I wish I had a brother that stood up for me like that. By the way I'm Sonya!"  
She reached out her hand to Newt and shook it. He was just about to say his name when his sister opened her big mouth. 

"That's baby." She said and smiled mockingly at him. Newt sighed this nickname was getting really annoying. 

"Nice to meet you baby. Is baby really your name?" She asked to Newt but before he could answer, his sister had opened her mouth again. 

"No but everyone calls him that and he loves it." At the last part she smiled irritatingly amused and Newt gave her his cold stare.

"I'm going to get some dessert, nice to meet you Sonya."

"Likewise baby."  
Newt rolled his eyes and walked away to the food bar. 

\-----

"Tom come on, we're going to preform soon." Teresa called nocking on Thomas door. Thomas didn't answers he was still in shock what had happened and he cursed himself for what he'd done. 

"I can't Teresa I just can't."  
Teresa didn't bother to knock anymore, she opened the door and walked straight forward to Thomas and sat down on his bed.

"It's not your fault Tom. Stop blaming yourself and come with me, then you can ask that guy for forgiveness."  
Thomas nodded and stood up and gave his hand to her to help her up she took it and hugged him.

"We are going to give this people the best performance of their life."

"Let's do this.", Thomas grabbed her hand and they walked out of his room.  
All the workers at the hotel lived in a special area of the place where no guests was aloud to go. It was a bit of a walk but they eventually came to the main building where the guests where eating, where the blonde where eating. Thomas gulped he wasn't ready to face the blond after what had happened, he felt so terrible. But he was going to tell the blonde everything and apologies to him. Teresa opened the door and they walked up on the stage. 

\-------

"So what do you think of Sonya?", Brenda asked Newt with a really annoying tone in her voice.

"I didn't speak that bloody much with her but she seems fine."  
Brenda rolled her eyes at him.

"Didn't you see she flirted with you."  
Newt looked unsure at Sonya and chuckled.

"Please Brenda we just met, stop trying to fix me up with your friends."  
Brenda sighed and walked away to Sony and some other girls who stood a bit away from their table. His mum and dad had gone to the scene to watch the dance performance. They had asked Newt to come but he didn't want to and stayed there and ate his chocolate pie. He didn't want to see the brunette boy dance around, just to remembering what he'd done to Newt. After twenty minutes his parents returned and sat down next to him.

"Is the show over?", Newt asked. They both nodded. "I'm just going to the bathroom do you stay here?", Newt asked and his parents nodded again. Newt started walking towards the bathroom but on his way he heard a sobbing from the kitchen. Newt stopped and hesitated if he should walk in or not but his contions took over and he walked in. The kitchen was dark and seemed empty but the small sobbing noises showed that there was someone there. Newt followed the sound and after a time wondering around in the kitchen he saw the girl teacher from the couple dance class. She sat with her arms wrapped around her legs, when she saw Newt she stopped sobbing and looked up at him.

"Are you okay?", Newt asked and pulled out his handkerchief from his pants that he always carried with him, and handed it to the girl. She said a quick thank you and took it from Newt.

"Your the one they call baby right?", she asked and smiled when she said his nickname. Newt rolled his eyes, apparently the nickname had spread over the hotel. His parents knew almost everyone who owned the hotel and they had of course told them about their children Sonya and baby.

"Yeah I'm baby.", he said not bothering to say his real name. He walked forward and sat down next to her. 

"So what's your name?"

"Teresa.", she said and flashed a weak smile. Newt smiled back.

"Do you want to talk about why you're sad? Sometimes it's easier to talk to a stranger." Teresa looked unsure but nodded then. 

"Okay I need your help. Can I trust that you will help me?"  
Newt nodded.

"Alright then. I need you to find Thomas and tell him I'm hear, I can't move, I think my angle is broken."

"I'm afraid I don't know who he is."

"Actually you know who he is, he's the one you had a dance battle with."  
Newts eyes darkened at the thought of the brunette.

"Okay I will get him. Where is he?"  
Teresa smiled and hugged Newt tightly.

"He's with the chef in his office. And thank you baby."  
Newt nodded and stood up from his seat. He started walking but turned around to face her one last time before he left the kitchen.

"Why are you friends with that bloody slinthead, because you seem to be really nice and he is just such a shuck face." 

Teresa smiled. "You don't know him maybe if you did you would like him as much as I do."  
Newt nodded and walked out of the kitchen.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So that was chapter 4 hope you liked it. Please leave a comment of what you thought, thanks!!


	5. Chapter 5

Thomas froze when he saw the blonde in the door opening. Thomas had planned to tell him a hole speech about how sorry he was, but when he saw the blonde the brunettes tongue didn't seem to be able to move. 

"Hey slinthead your friend Teresa needs you.", the blonde said in a cold tone barely looking at Thomas. Thomas felt like if his heart would fall out from his chest but when he heard Teresa's name and that she needed him, he straightened himself and walked towards the blonde.

"What happened?"

"She think she broke her leg."  
Thomas saw the worried look in the blondes eyes and knew something was really wrong. The blonde couldn't know Teresa's big secret, Thomas had had to drag it out of her and they had been best friends for so long. 

"Show me the way.", Thomas said and the blonde started walking with Thomas right behind him. He really wanted to apologise to the blonde now but he was to worried about Teresa to remeber his hole apologies speech. The speech would have to wait for later. They walked the hallway and came to the kitchen. The blonde walked in and showed Thomas where Teresa was hiding. 

"Hey Teresa you're alright, tell me what happened?"   
Teresa smiled huge when she saw Thomas.

"I really had to puke but didn't have time to go to the bathroom so I puked on the floor over there." She pointed in the other direction of the room. "When I was going to clean it up I felt really dizzy and some water spilled out on the floor and I tripped on it." 

"Are you alright, do you think you hurt something else then your leg?", Thomas looked really worried and put his hand on her shoulder. Teresa shook her head.

"I don't think so." She started sobbing again and her body was shaking. 

"I'm going to help you up and take you to the nurse." Thomas walked forward to Teresa and helped her up, the blonde helped too and Thomas nodded thankfully at him but the blonde pretended not to see it. Thomas had to take care of that later. With the blondes help Thomas manedge to carry Teresa to the nurses room. 

"Maybe I should go now. I'm not allowed here anyway." The blonde said.  
"Thank you." Thomas said and the blonde nodded, a small part of Thomas died not in a bad way in the contriairy he felt very happy maybe they could become friends after all. 

"Thank you baby." Teresa said and smiled at him and he responded her smile and walked out of the room. 

\------

Teresa had been unconscious a while. But now she was up.  
"You okay Teresa?" Thomas looked worried at his friend. She smiled at him and nodded.

"Yeah and thank you. If you meet baby tell him I'm really thankful." Thomas looked confused at Teresa.

"Is his name baby?" He asked with a shocked tone. Teresa giggled.

"Yeah I heard from our boss who apparently knows his parents that their kids names are Brenda and baby. It's not really baby but everyone calls him that and he seems not to bother."

"So you don't know his real name?"

"Curious much?" Teresa laughed her sweet laugh and smiled teasingly at Thomas. Thomas face turned a bit pink but he hide it fast before Teresa saw it. 

"Just wondering, it seems a little weird if I should call him baby. That's it. By the way how are you feeling?" 

"Better, my leg wasn't broken so that's good but I can't perform anymore in a long time so you need to find yourself a new partner, and I know who." Thomas wanted to protest he couldn't teach some of the other workers to do the dance number. They could never be as good as him and Teresa, but he knew that Teresa couldn't dance in a while so he had to hear her proposal. 

"Baby."

"Huh yeah?"

"No Tom not like I call you baby haha I mean that you should ask baby to be your dance partner." Thomas looked shocked at Teresa. Was she serious.

"But it's couple dance our boss would not allow two men dancing together. And by the way he would never want to dance with me."

"It's okay I will talk to our boss so that you two can dance. And if I ask baby I think he will approve." Thomas smiled he would like to dance with baby he would even love to dance with him, he was so talented and a great dancer and so beautiful wait what...?? Thomas shacked off that thought. 

"I will get Minho to catch baby and make him come here and then you will make him want to dance with me." Thomas said and Teresa smiled huge.

"Thanks Tom really thank you."

\-------

Newt and his sister was sitting on the stairs outside the dining room. Their parents was still inside talking to their friends about adult stuff. Brenda was just waiting for her friends so soon Newt would be left alone, but he didn't bother he was used to it. 

"You can come with us if you want." Brenda said and smiled at her little brother. Newt shook he's head.

"Thanks but I'm really tired I'm probably going to bed soon."

Brenda nodded, in the same second some girls came out from the dining room and headed in their direction. 

"You coming Brenda?", Sonya asked and smiled at Newt. Brenda walked away and left him al alone. He was just about to leave when a Asian guy came up to him. The guy was tall with black hair, his arms was really muscular.

"Hey shank are you the one they call baby." 

"Yeah." Newt said quietly, the guy stood over him and Newt felt his heart drop, this guy was probably here to beat him up or something, probably because of the blondes nickname. 

"Okey great, I first fought you would be a girl but you turned out to be a boy, well you have got a really girly nickname." The Asian guy laughed but not in a mockingly way, it was a nice laugh and Newt felt a bit more comfortable.

"So what do you want?" Newt asked.

"Teresa, she wants to talk to you." This guy knew Teresa, well now Newt really didn't have to worry about being beaten, Newt relaxed.

"Is she okey?" 

"Yeah she just wants to talk to you. Probably saying thank you for what you did. Not many people would have done the same thing."

Newt started blushing, he hated when he bloody blushed but he couldn't help it. The Asian guy reached out his hand and Newt shook it.

"I'm Minho." 

"Baby but you already knew that." Minho nodded and laughed a bit at Newts nickname. Newt didn't bother, it was actually kind of funny that everyone called him baby and no one knew his real name it was kind of mysterious, but it hade been cooler if the nickname wasn't baby. Newt followed Minho, when they came to the area where no guests was allowed Newt hesitated a bit but when Minho waved at him Newt followed. 

"Hey Teresa you're alright?" Newt asked when he saw her lying in her bed. She nodded and showed him a sign that he could sit down. Newt nodded a thank you too Minho who walked out. Newt sat down next to Teresa. 

"Baby I have to ask you something and I hope you will help me. I will also tell you my secret which you can't spill to anyone not even Minho knows, but I need you baby."  
Newt nodded, Teresa could trust him. 

"Okey I'm just going to say it, I'm pregnant." 

Newts mouth fell open but he closed it fast.

"Yeah I know I'm too young, I didn't plan this and I have no idea what to do. But for now I can't perform so you have to take my place baby, you don't have to be a dance teacher but I need you to dance in the summer final show. Can you please do that for me?" Her eyes was filled with trust and sadness and Newt was not the one who was going to bring this girl anymore pain. He knew that pregnancy wasn't easy, even if he never would carry a baby his dad was a doctor and he had told him all about it many times so that he wouldn't make someone pregnant.

"Of course Teresa I'm glad to help." Her face lit up in a huge smile.  
"So who will I be dancing with?" He hadn't thought about that, surely he wouldn't have to dance with that stupid brunette, right?

"Thomas of course his my dance partner so you have to be his now." Newt froze this couldn't be true. First he embarrassed his sister then Newt gets humiliated by him and now his going to bee his dance partner? Newt almost had the lust to say no and quikly walk away but he couldn't do that to this girl, so he just nodded.

"Okey where do I find this Tommy boy or what his name was."

Teresa clapped her hands together in joy and hugged Newt. 

"Thank you baby. Minho will show you where they are I'm texting him now." 

After five minutes Minho was in the doorway.

"God Teresa you look like you got smashed by a Giants foot."   
Teresa smiled.

"Likewise but at least I got an excuse." 

Minho was just about to make a comeback when Newt stood up.

"Let's go Minho." Minho sighed.

"Okay but I will come back and my comeback answer will be so awesome that your shuck face will look even more shucked." He said in a serious enough tone but started laughing directly, Teresa laughed too and Minho and Newt left the room. They where walking for a while and talking about nothing when they finally arrived. Minho had told Newt that Thomas and all the other employees was in the main employee building and danced. Every evening after they were done with their chores, all the employees came here and danced.   
Newt was a bit nervous and when Minho opened the door a wave of heat hit Newt in the face. 

"Welcome to the world of dirty dancing." Minho said and grinned at Newt.


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is not very long so I will post one more chapter today!!

The name "dirty dancing" fitted perfectly, the word was stuck in Newts mind when he walked in, it was a perfect description of the place. Everyone was dancing really intimate dances and their clothes was so short and tight. Minho led the way through all the people and after a while Newt could see Thomas. He was dancing with a girl with really short hair and dark skin. They moved so in sync that Newt couldn't stop starring. 

"Thomas hey come over here." Minho yelled. First Thomas didn't hear but when Minho shouted it the second time Thomas ran towards them. 

"Hey Minho." He gave him a fist bump and then his gaze fall on Newt. 

"Hey we haven't been properly introduced." The brunette said and reached his hand to Newt. "I'm Thomas." 

"Well hey Tommy."

\-------

"Well hey Tommy." Thomas heart stopped a second when he heard the nickname the blonde had gave him, Tommy, it sounded so right when the blonde said it with his British accent. After some seconds of a stopped heart Thomas woke up from his trance. 

"So what's your name?" He asked and looked curiously at the blonde, he knew that everyone called him baby but he wanted to know the boy's real name. 

"I think you already know what I'm bloody called." Baby said and smiled a mysterious smile. 

Thomas nodded, he knew it and didn't bother to get the blondes real name not now anyway, he was still mad at Thomas and that needed to be cleared up first. But before he could ask baby to come out with him and talk, the blonde boy opened his mouth. 

"You want to dance or will your girlfriend get mad then?" Baby said and nodded over to the girl Thomas had been dancing with before. 

"Oh you mean Harriet, she's not my girlfriend and she doesn't bother. Let's dance." The blonde nodded and took of his black jacket he had been wearing, under it he had a black t shirt. Baby looked beautiful in black Thomas thought but quickly shook that thought away. The blonde grabbed Thomas wrist and pulled him to the middle of the dance floor, Minho whistled and Thomas blushed a little bit and hoped no one would notice. Thomas and the blonde started dancing their body's moved so in sync even better than Harriet's and Thomas's had. Thomas had never danced with someone that good before and he really liked it. Baby was a dance God. But all a sudden the blondes leg crumbled under him like before but not so much like it had the other time. Minho ran towards them to help and they both carried out the blonde to the bathroom. 

"What's going on baby?" Thomas asked. The blonde stood up but Thomas could see the pain in his eyes. Thomas laid his hand on the blondes shoulder and squeezed it friendly. The blonde turned around and looked him in the eyes. An electricity run through Thomas body when their eyes met. 

"It's just my bloody leg.", the blonde said and touched his leg.

"Maybe you shouldn't perform we can find someone else." Thomas really didn't want to dance with someone else but he didn't either want the blonde to get hurt.

"Please Tommy I dance even better than you with my leg hurting. I will be just fine. We just have to work with my other leg more." The blonde smiled and Thomas felt a bit more calmer. Thomas had always been curious about everything, and now he was really curious what was wrong with babys leg. Thomas could come up with many theories, maybe the blonde had broke his leg really bad when he went skiing or he had brittle bones. Thomas thought about this for a while not sure if he should ask the blonde, maybe he would be mad, and the blonde had not forgive him yet. But the curiosity took over. 

"Do you want to tell me what's wrong with your leg?" Thomas asked, but when he saw baby's cold gaze he took a step backwards.

"No I don't want to tell you what's bloody wrong with my leg, I don´t even know you!", the blonde shouted and angrily limped out. Thomas just stared after baby and turned around to Minho.

"How am I going to work with him his just just just such a slinthead." Thomas shouted the last word, this blonde boy was getting on his nerves he had tried to be friendly and nice to him but all the blonde had done was shout at him. Minho started chuckling friendly and laid his hand on Thomas shoulder.

"Good luck with that." He said with a mocking tone and walked out. 

\------

Newts leg hurt when he walked his way back to the hotel. He was both angry at Thomas and himself. Why had he shouted at Tommy like that, he didn't deserve it. But Newt knew he didn't want to be in the same room as Thomas after he had asked about Newts leg. All his friends at home knew and they had start to treat him differently, like he was going to break any second. Newt was so tired of that and if Thomas knew about it he would only see Newt as a broken person. But he had to apologies to Thomas tomorrow so they could start rehearsing.

He saw his sister and Sonya sitting on a bench outside laughing and talking, Newt walked over to them.  
"Hey where have you been baby?" His sister asked and Sonya turned around and looked at him and smiled happily when she saw Newt.

"Hey." She said and blushed so much that her entire face shifted in a dark red color. Oh great she maybe has a bloody crush on me, Newt thought but flashed her a smile.

"I've just been taking a bloody walk. Are you here to babysit me or something?" He asked and marked the word baby as a jock. But they didn't seem to get it.

"Yeah mum and dad have been searching all over this place and they have been so worried that you had done something." She said looking at him and then his leg. He rolled his eyes, why did they all have to be so annoying he wouldn't do something like that again he was better now. But clearly his family would always worry, always treat him different just like everyone else. 

"I'm fine okay I just wanted to clear my head." Brenda looked a bit more relaxed and said goodbye to Sonya and they both walked to their room.


	7. Chapter 7

The next morning Newt walked straight to the employees house to apologies to Thomas. Newt had stayed up almost the hole night thinking about how to apologies to Thomas and what if he wouldn´t forgive him. And now he stood there at the door and he felt his stomach hurt because he was so nervous. After five minutes of just starring at the door and thinking of wether he should knock or just walk away and forget all about this. Finally he decided to stay and he knocked on the door. After a few minutes a boy with curly brown hair opened it.

"Hey I need to talk to Tommy." Newt said with a nervous voice.

"You mean Thomas?" The boy asked and looked at Newt with inspecting eyes. Newt nodded.

"I'm sorry no guests here." The boy was just about to close the door but Newt put his foot in between.

"Hey I need to talk to him I'm his new dance partner." The boy's eyes widened.

"You're the one they call baby?" He asked unsure. Newt nodded again. "I thought you were some girl Thomas had found." He laughed and opened the door for Newt. Newt rolled his eyes at the boy who laughed even more. Newt sighed he really had to get this stupid nickname away from him it would hurt his reputation. The curly haired boy reached his hand to Newt who shook it.

"I'm chuck." He said and then he started walking into the building showing Newt the way. When they came to a door with a sign on it saying Thomas, Minho and Fry he knocked on it. After some more knocking a newly awake Thomas opened the door. He only wore a pair of oversized pyjamas pants. Newts eyes widen, Thomas was really hot. Newt caught himself staring and broke his gaze before anyone saw it.

"Hey chuck what's.." Thomas said but before he could finish his eyes met Newts. 

"Baby what are you doing here?" 

"Can we talk Tommy?" Newt asked trying not to stare to much. Thomas nodded and put on a shirt to Newts relief. Chuck left them and the blonde and the brunette walked outside and sat down on a bench. 

"I'm here to apologise, I'm really sorry I bloody screamed at you, I just.. Just.." 

"It's okay you don't have to explain. I'm sorry too baby for what happened with your sister I had no idea and I wanted to apologies right after but I was scared." Newt nodded and smiled. 

"It's okey I get it. But can I ask you something?" Thomas nodded.

"Yeah what's on your mind?"

"Just can you please stop bloody call me baby it's a really awful nickname."  
Thomas laughed.  
"I think it´s cute." Thomas said and laughed, not in a mockingly way, just a friendly nice laugh. Newt blushed and he cursed himself for doing so but he could not help it, Thomas had called him cute, okay not him just his bloody nickname but anyway. Newt did not get it, why was he blushing and happy that Thomas thought his nickname was cute when Newt had hated him the other day?

"So what's your real name, baby?" Thomas reached out his hand to Newt who shook it.

"Name's Newt." 

\------

Newt, the name was caught in Thomas mind all day. After they had talked a while Newt had gone for breakfast and left Thomas alone. Why was he so hung up on this guy? This really gorgeous British guy with the cute name and funny nickname? Thomas sighed why did he feel so strange like he was about to explode if he didn't see Newt soon. It was like he had fallen for him, Thomas had never liked a guy before not like this. He wondered if Newt liked him too, of course not why would he they didn't know each other and they had just met. 

"Hey shank what are you thinking about?", Minho asked and sat down next to Thomas. Could Minho read his mind, Thomas looked worriedly at Minho and shook his head.

"Nothing." Minho looked at him unsure to believe him and decided to think Thomas was lying. 

"I don't believe you, there's something going on up there in that pretty head of yours." He said and knocked on Thomas forehead. 

"Okay okay. I'm just really stressed about the dance routine, what if Newt can't..." 

"So his real name is Newt. He must like you to tell you that. No one knows his real name just his family." Minho smiled mockingly and Thomas rolled his eyes. But Minho didn't stop talk about that Newt probably had a secret crush on him and that Thomas had one on Newt. Thomas blushed a bit and luckily Minho didn´t see it. 

"You would be such a great couple." He said and laughed as if that was the funniest thing in the world. Thomas looked bothered at Minho, this was not good, what if Minho told Newt about this then the blonde would think that Thomas made all this up and that would be a disaster. Newt would probably be frightened away and never talk to him anymore and Thomas couldn't have that. Minho stopped laughing when he saw Thomas look.

"Hey Thomas I'm just kidding I know you don't have a crush on him." Minho smiled and ruffled Thomas hair and left him alone. 

Of course he didn't have a crush on Newt, Thomas thought. Thomas had never had had feelings for a guy and he had had lots of girlfriends so why was it that every time he saw the blonde he felt dizzy and butterflies was bubbling in his stomach.


	8. Chapter 8

"So tell me the truth baby who did you see last night? Was it a girl? Who is she?", Newt's mum asked over and over again, Newt had told her many times that he had just been going alone and thinking, but she refused to believe him.

"Mum please I've bloody told you tones of times that I was alone nothing else." His mum nodded.

"Okay okay whatever you say." She said but winked her eye at him, Newt rolled his eyes, his mum could be really annoying. 

\-----

Today was the day, the day they where going to have their first dance rehearsal and Newt was really frightened. What if his leg crumbles again and what if Thomas gets worried again and starts asking about his leg? Newt's head is full of questions and they are eating him up. The angst is growing inside of him so he walks over to his box where his anti depression pills are and takes his daily dose. Every time he takes them he feels a lot better, even if he has been better since last year when he... his incident happened, he still needs to take them. He walks over to his closet and put on a white oversized t shirt and black long tight jogging pants. He always used them when he danced before but now he hasn't used them for a long some time.

"Baby are you coming to the art class?" Brenda is standing in the door with a basker on her head and clothes that are drenched in paint, she looks very Picasso. Newt starts to laugh. 

"What, what's so funny?", she asks with a confused voice. 

"Oh nothing just your outfit its marvelous." He laughs even more, almost so much that he can't get any air. 

"Haha very funny baby, I just wanted to fit in in the atelier. Maybe I should change." She looks at Newt like he is going to give her a answer. 

"No please don't you look bloody great. A real try hard." He says with a mocking voice. Brenda sighs and walks over to her room. When she comes out she is wearing a nice fitting dress and the basker. 

"Is this better fashion police?" She says mockingly. He nodded.

"Yeah much better. And I'm not going to the art class I'm gonna go outside to read."   
Brenda first looks like she wants to protest but she just nod and walk out of the room. 

\----- 

"Hey Thomas have you come up with a song yet?" 

Thomas turns and looks at Chucks smiling face.

"Yeah I think we will do the same that me and Teresa was supposed to do."   
Chuck looks at him with a confused look.

"Are you sure, that's a really romantic dance and everyone knows baby hates you so why..."

"Why do you think he hates me?" Thomas said with a worried voice, maybe a bit to worried.

"Minho said that he yelled at you and stuff like that." Chuck said and shrugged. Thomas looked relieved, of course Minho would say something like that. 

"Yeah that was before, now we're friends." 

"You really sure about that? You don't even know him." 

"Well that doesn't matter."

"You know that you should try to get to know him before you two start dancing together. You know get to know all his good sides and flaws." 

Thomas had been thinking about that, but they can't get distracted, it's just two weeks until the final show and they need to know every move by then. Thomas is also afraid about being with the blonde when they are not rehearsing, because always when he´s around him he feels really strange. The best thing is probably to spend as little time with Newt as possible. Even if Thomas is constantly drawn to him. 

"Just think about it maybe you two could become great friends?", Chuck said, pat him on the back and then left Thomas alone with his thoughts. Thomas walked over to the couch and sat down. Ten minutes until Newt would come. He felt like he was gonna be sick. Maybe he should take Chucks advice and get to know the blonde before they started dancing. Dance was all about moving together and get along, and if they didn't have that they would be lost.  
Thomas thought about this for a long time, but finally the fear won and he decided to just dance with Newt, not become friends.   
Thomas woke up from his thoughts when he saw Newt standing in the doorway, smiling one of those irritatingly beautiful smiles that made Thomas heart jump. Get your shit together, Thomas thought and smiled back at Newt.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading and I´m really thankful for all the comments!!


	9. Chapter 9

Newt stood outside the door for two minutes, the angst was still there and the fear of walking inside and starting the rehearsal was eating him up. After two minutes he finally had come up with courage to knock on the door. First two small knocks, no one opened. He waited a few seconds before he hit the door with his foot a bit harder so it would sound more, still no one opened. Maybe Thomas wasn't there. But they had decided to see each other here after breakfast. Maybe Thomas was in there but didn't hear him, or he did and just didn't want to open for Newt, the thought of Thomas sitting inside and ignoring him was starting to form in his mind. What if Thomas just had been playing a prank on him, the fear started to grow even more and he felt his heart pump so much that he thought it would escape. Finally after a few more minutes he found the courage to open the door and step inside. On one of the couches Thomas sat. 

"Hey Tommy, didn't you hear me I was knocking so bloody hard on the door?" Newt said with a nervous voice. Thomas looked confused.

"No I'm sorry Newt I didn't hear you." His voice sounded true and Newt could start to relax a bit more. 

"It's okay, the only thing that matters is that we can start rehearsing now." Thomas nodded but didn´t move from his place on the couch. 

"So shall we start or are you going to sit there all day?" Newt asked and smiled one of his half smiles. Thomas looked at first a bit troubled like if he didn't know what to do but finally he stood up and nodded. 

"Yeah of course, follow me we're going to the employees dance room."

Thomas showed the way. After a few minutes of walking in complete silane Thomas turned right and opened a door. Newt felt the awkward tension and wanted to say something, but what? Thomas just looked so nervous, when they had walked the way over here Thomas had some times looked back at Newt, and every time he had looked like a scared little kid. Newt didn't know why, why was Thomas acting so weird, maybe he was still mad at Newt because he had yelled at him. The angst started to grow inside of him again, and they walked into the room. Thomas was still quite, he walked forward to one of the speakers and plugged in his phone. Newt still stood in the doorway, unsure if he should walk in or not. Thomas hadn't said anything since they started walking, what was his deal? Of course Newt could have said something but he had never been good at starting a conversation. The silence was really starting to piss Newt of when Thomas turned around. 

"So we start with some warm..." Thomas stopped talking when he saw Newts face, a mixture of nervous and angry. 

"What's wrong?" Thomas asked with a confused look on his face. Newt wanted to shout at him, even if he didn't really had a reason but it would feel so nice to scream at someone for once. But he couldn't, he couldn't let out all his anger on Thomas just because he was bloody annoying. So Newt just shrugged and answered in a normal tone.

"No I'm fine, my head just hurt a little bit but it's nothing."

"You sure?"  
Newt nodded and finally walked into the room. 

\------

Thomas felt so stupid, why hadn't he said something under the whole time they had walked over here. And then Newt had looked so hurt at Thomas, and all he had said was if something was wrong. Of course something was wrong and that was Thomas. Thomas cursed himself for the hundred time since he had met Newt.  
Okay Thomas focus you can do this you have done it tones of times with Teresa, Newt is no difference. Except that his a guy, a very gorgeous and pretty guy, wait what? Thomas shook his head and when he looked up he saw Newt looking at him with a confused expression on his face. 

"Oh hum okay lets start with the warm up." Thomas looked at Newt who nodded and walked up to Thomas.


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I´m really sorry for not updating sooner but here it is at last, the tenth chapter. Hope you like it!!

On his way back to the hotel Newt reflected over the day and what had happened on their first rehearsal. It had gone so well and he really had been starting to like Thomas. But then Newt had opened his big mouth and asked if Thomas wanted to do something after rehearsal. 

What had he been thinking of course Thomas didn't want to be friends with him, who would?

Newt kicked angrily on a stone and then continued walking.   
Thomas had first looked liked it was a great idea he had even smiled. But that just lasted a few seconds before he dropped the smile and said that he thought that he shouldn't be hanging out with one of the guests. Those words had hurt more than Newt had thought something that Thomas would say could. They weren't even friends so why had it hurt so much when he said that they shouldn't be seen together. It was like if Thomas didn't want to get to know Newt. But of course he didn't want that, who would. Newt felt the urge to hit something the anger starting to build up inside of him. But he resisted what good would it do if he hit a tree, it would only hurt his foot. 

"Hey baby there you are!" Brenda came running towards him. She had changed her outfit to a pair of shorts and a black t shirt. 

"Mum and dad are worried sick. You told me you were just going to read outside but we have searched all over this place not finding you. Where the hell have you been?" The last part she shouted out. Newt didn't know what to say, what could he say? He couldn't tell them about Thomas and the rehearsal and that was Thomas fault. But he didn't like to lie to his family he had done that for so long and they didn't deserve it anymore. But he knew he couldn't tell the truth either, so he lied.

"I have been reading but not all the time I just went inside to go to the toilet and now I'm outside again, to read."

Brenda looked at him with a sceptical look. Newt had always been good at lying, always telling everyone he was fine and that he felt happy than in reality it was the total opposite. But this lie was not so good.

"Okay baby I trust you but you better come with me now or I swear that our parents will call for the police to find you." 

Newt puffed out with relief, she had bought his lie. But now he had to face his parents, they had probably thought of all the possible things he could have done to himself when they where searching for him. And that hurt a lot more than anyone could think, that his parents would always see him different just because of what he had done. 

\-------

"Tom hey. So how did the rehearsal go?" 

Thomas turned around and saw Teresa standing there with a big smile on her face.

"Great" lie "we're really close" another lie "this is just great I'm really glad you asked him" both a lie and actually some truth.   
Thomas was a really bad liar and Teresa saw that directly. 

"Tom I have known you for a really long time and I know when you're lying. So just tell me what is really going on." 

Thomas shrugged he didn't know what to say, if he told her the truth about what had happen she would only think he was a total idiot. But if he told her the whole story everything he had been feeling since he met Newt, she would think he had a crush on Newt and that was absolutely not true. But Teresa would know if he lied so it was just for the best to tell her the truth.

"Okay I'm feeling really strange when I'm around him, it's like my head goes dizzy and I have no idea why. I don't even know him. So after the rehearsal he asked me if I wanted to hang out sometime, but I said no and now I think he´s mad at me again."

Teresa started to giggle. 

"Omg Tom you have a crush on him." 

"Why would you say that, I have had lots of girlfriends and I'm not gay." 

"Yeah right. Okay if you say so how would you explain the strange feeling you have?" 

"Maybe I'm allergic to something he wears?" 

Teresa started to laugh again. 

"Oh please that was the baddest excuse ever."

"So if we say I have a crush on him, which I don't, what am I supposed to do? We are not even friends!!"

"First you are going to become his friend maybe you even start to like him and not only his looks...."

"Wait what, I don't like how he looks."

"Oh please Tom don't you think I remember the first time in the dance class, you where completely gone in one hole minute when you spotted him."

Thomas was about to protest but hesitated, Teresa was actually right. Even if he didn't want to admit it to Teresa he couldn't deny the feeling he felt when he had spotted Newt that first time in the dance class. 

"So how are you feeling Teresa?" Thomas asked trying to change subject. Teresa looked at him with one look that said it all, Thomas could see she knew he was trying to change subject. But to Thomas relief she changed subject and smiled at him.

"I'm fine, actually I'm better than fine I feel much better and I owe you a lot Tom." She smiled huge and hugged him tightly. 

Teresa meant so much to Thomas, when she had told him about the pregnancy he had felt so sorry for her but now seeing her being happy he felt so proud of her. 

"I'm really proud of you, you know that right." She nodded and hugged him again. 

\---------

Newt sat with his family at the lunch table. He was still a bit mad at Thomas, he had tried to stop thinking about it, about him, but to no success. 

"Hey baby are you okay? You haven't eaten a bit." Newt looked up saw his mums worried face. He looked down on his plait and saw that he hadn't touched any of his food, to busy thinking about Thomas. 

"Oh I'm not so hungry I grabbed a sandwich before." He lied, he was so used to lie that it just happened nowadays even if he hadn't thought about doing it.   
His mum smiled relieved at him and nodded. 

"It's okay you don't have to eat up if you're not hungry." 

"Thanks mum but I think I will eat just a little bit." He said because he really was hungry. 

\--------

Newt sat outside reading his favorite book for the fifth time. He loved it so much, the thrilling story, the brotherhood and of course the battles. Even if he knew the plot inside and out he still loved it. 

"Hey Newt, can I sit here?" Newt looked up even if he directly recognized the voice, it was Thomas. Newt just nodded and Thomas sat down next to Newt on the bench. 

"Aren't you afraid to be seen with me?" Newt asked trying to sound nonchalant, with his face down in the book. He heard Thomas sigh. 

"I'm sorry Newt I just don't want to lose my job, and it's forbidden for the workers and the guests to socialize." 

"Oh really. I heard that you have socialized a lot with some women earlier years." Newt said and looked up from the book. He saw Thomas choked face, apparently he didn't know that Newt knew about that. 

"I...uh...I... That's nothing." He said with a stutter. Newt rolled his eyes annoyed with Thomas bloody excuses. 

"Please Tommy you say that you can't be my bloody friend but you can be intimate with women. What bloody shuck crap is that?" Newt yelled the last part. Thomas just starred down on his feet. 

"Its our boss. He thinks this place will lure more people if we take care of all the lonely women and men to make them feel appreciated. I think it's wrong, some of them are even married but I would have lost my job if I hadn't done it." Thomas was half whispering the whole time still looking at his feet. Newt didn't know what to say, what could he respond to that? They sat quietly in an half minute. Newt tried to read but sitting next to Thomas he felt a strange mix of insecurity and at the same time really comfortable. But finally Thomas spoke up.

"Newt I want to be your friend I think if we have a friendship we would move so much better together. And not only for the dance, I want to get to know you. But we can't be seen in public because I would lose my job. But I'm going to take you to the lake tomorrow and we are going to practice there and try to become friends. And you can't back out." At the last part Thomas smiled and Newt could feel his cheeks starting to turn a bit pink, why was he blushing? He thought. He nodded to Thomas.

"That sounds great. See you tomorrow then." 

"Yes you will. No backing out now." Thomas said and pointed his finger on Newt who shook his head smiling. 

"I won't I promise. I need to go now. See you tomorrow Tommy. Bye."

"Bye Newt."

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you liked it, give a comment what you thought. Thank you!!


End file.
